BLIND TEST
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Kiba a pour nouvelle lubie de tout essayer pour pimenter sa vie sexuelle, Naruto décide de le suivre dans sa dernière sans penser aux conséquences. TS St Valentin et White day 2019
1. St valentin

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Sonnyus**  
**Pairing : SasuNaru et allusion Kiba/Naru**  
**Rating : M**  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Influences : Nuit sans folie (groupe fb). **

**Mention utile : Danser sous la pluie sans parapluie c'est le top mais si vous ne voulez pas tomber malade, il faut se protéger. C'est pareil pour les rapports. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto regardait la devanture face à lui. Devanture à l'abri des regards, où ornant un loup noir sur un fond rose qui encadrait une porte noire.

\- Bon sang Kiba, où est-ce que tu m'amènes encore ?

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, je suis sûr qu'on va s'éclater, se moqua gentiment son ami en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule. C'est de la baise facile.

Naruto grogna. Il ne pouvait le contredire. Depuis que son meilleur ami l'avait convaincu, quelques mois plus tôt, d'essayer toutes sortes de choses, sexuelles principalement, il revivait. Kiba s'était lancé ce défi personnel après qu'une femme l'eût rabaissé, touchant sa fierté. Par solidarité ou par ennui, Naruto s'était laissé conduire dans tous les endroits sordides et inimaginables. Échangisme, trio, orgie, club BDSM et tellement d'autres.

\- Sérieux, c'est quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je vais découvrir, comme toi.

Sans lui accorder plus d'informations, son ami s'avança et frappa contre la grande porte noire dans des coups ressemblant à un message codé.

Il prit le temps de le détailler. Même de dos, Kiba était désirable. Un cul moulé à la perfection dans son cuir noir et un perfecto dans la même matière, laissant juste un t-shirt blanc col v ressortir. Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez son meilleur ami, c'était son sourire carnassier avec deux canines parfaitement aiguisées, qui lui avaient plusieurs fois mordu les lèvres, ainsi que sa tignasse châtaigne, à laquelle il s'agrippait pour ne pas perdre pied.

\- Arrête de me mater et ramène-toi, lui ordonna Kiba, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je te préviens, si je ne suis pas satisfait ce soir, tu as intérêt de t'y coller, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Un sourire lui répondit et des lèvres se posèrent sans hésitation sur les siennes avant que des dents se plantent dans sa chair. Kiba tira sur sa lèvre avant de la relâcher puis de la lécher pour se faire pardonner.

\- Promis.

Naruto sourit à son tour avant de passer sa propre langue sur sa lèvre meurtrie.

Kiba et lui n'étaient pas ensemble, ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ils ne le seraient, sûrement, jamais. Mais ils couchaient ensemble régulièrement, entre deux femmes et quand un homme les avait frustrés. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avaient expérimenté leur bisexualité ensemble avec plaisir. Ça ne les avait absolument pas empêchés de connaître le premier amour et d'autres histoires sérieuses, sans que leur relation n'interfère.

À vrai dire, elle s'arrêtait au moment où une autre commençait et reprenait quand l'autre s'arrêtait. Naruto et Kiba ne s'étaient jamais cachés aux yeux de leurs entourages et, même si ça en avait déstabilisé plus d'un, ils avaient fini par s'y faire. Ce n'était pas commun que deux meilleurs amis entretiennent ce genre de relation, sans que l'un ou l'autre éprouve plus tard des sentiments amoureux, mais, depuis le lycée où ils eurent commencé à coucher ensemble, rien de telle ne s'était jamais produit. Même maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours réussi à séparer leur relation professionnelle de celle personnelle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne enveloppée dans une longue tunique grise avec un masque qui le cachait complètement. Naruto eut un instant d'hésitation devant ce personnage tout droit sorti d'une secte, avant de suivre Kiba dans l'antre, plus par peur de le laisser dans ce genre d'endroit plutôt que par envie. On les guida en silence dans un couloir sombre où il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est la silhouette de l'hôte et de Kiba devant lui.

\- Ce soir, vous serez privé de votre sens le plus précieux. Mais votre plaisir ne sera que plus grand. Profitez.

Ils furent invités à rentrer dans une pièce plongée dans les ténèbres et se retrouvèrent avec d'autres invités. C'est ce que les voix lui apprirent. Kiba l'abandonna sans autre forme de procès, lui suggérant de profiter à fond avec une claque sur les fesses. Naruto reste un peu con dans le noir sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne voyait rien.

C'était le but de l'endroit, apparemment, mais maintenant, ça se passait comment ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans le grand bain sans brassards. Heureusement pour lui qu'il savait nager.

Il soupira, avançant d'un pas avant de rentrer de pleins fouets dans un torse.

Ça commençait bien !

De grandes mains le rattrapèrent par les hanches et il se retrouva dans des bras puissants.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix rauque, qui lui provoqua un frisson le long de l'échine.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vus.

Un petit rire répondit à sa réponse et il pouvait imaginer un petit rictus moqueur sur les lèvres d'un parfait inconnu qu'il ne se visualisait pas encore.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas gentil, lança-t-il en lui tapant le torse sans force.

Sa main resta en place et il sentit les muscles sous le vêtement fin, une chemise. Il en portait assez pour en reconnaître. Son inconnu toussota et il retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ce n'était pas le moment de draguer un mec, alors que Kiba avait choisi un club hétérosexuel.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'un scandale explose et de se retrouver avec un cocard sans pouvoir se défendre. Il allait s'excuser quand son corps fut pressé davantage contre le corps qui le retenait prisonnier.

\- Je ne pensais pas trouver ce que je cherchais ici. Je comptais m'éclipser discrètement, mais peut-être que je devrais rester, entendit-il à son oreille.

Le souffle chaud contre sa peau lui envoya des décharges électriques. S'il avait su qu'être privé de la vue décuplerait autant ses autres sens, il aurait couché depuis longtemps avec un bandeau sur les yeux. Où était-ce dû à l'homme ? Qu'importe, il venait de faire bonne pioche dès le premier tour et ne comptait pas relancer la roue.

\- Oui, peut-être, souffla-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

L'homme récupéra sa main dans une caresse aérienne et l'entraîna lentement à sa suite. Il le suivi sur plusieurs pas avant de s'arrêter, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrit puis il avança de nouveau avant que l'inconnu se mette face à lui, leur torse se touchant. Ce dernier fit un pas puis deux et lui recula instinctivement contre la porte qu'il ferma grâce à son corps.

\- Où tu m'as amené ? demanda-t-il en laissant tomber le vouvoiement.

\- Dans une chambre, répondit l'homme sans mentir.

\- Prétentieux.

Même dans le noir, il ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur fraîche qui émanait de l'inconnu penché sur lui. Il sentit un souffle à son oreille qui se perdit dans son cou puis une forte inspiration. Il le sentait aussi.

\- Je n'avais juste pas envie que tu percutes une autre personne et prendre le risque qu'il tombe sous le charme de ta voix.

S'il était du genre à rougir, Naruto l'aurait fait. Au lieu de quoi, il leva ses mains pour toucher la gorge d'où il sentit la pomme d'Adam monter puis descendre. Il se pencha pour la suivre de la langue, goûtant sans demander la permission.

\- Ta voix aussi me fait bander.

\- Droit au but, hein ? Je pensais que c'était ta première fois ici.

Ça l'était et Naruto lui avoua tout en faisant rencontrer leur bassin et son érection naissance.

\- On sait tous les deux comment ça va finir, alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- C'est sûr, murmura l'homme sans visage sur ses lèvres, mais avant de trouver le bon, tu vas devoir t'aventurer sur les autres.

Naruto, bouche entrouverte, attendit un baiser qui ne vint pas. Le corps contre lui le délaissa et il se mit à rire de la situation. S'ils n'étaient pas dans le noir, l'homme aurait pu voir qu'il se grattait la tête nerveusement et se sentait légèrement con de s'être pris un vent. Son inconnu allait le faire mariner avant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi pas, il n'était pas contre un petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

\- Toi, ce n'est visiblement pas ta première fois.

Naruto avança à tâtons, une main trouva la sienne en avant et il se laissa tirer vers un lit moelleux. Il prit place, une jambe repliée dessus et l'autre touchant à terre. Il devina sans difficulté son vis-à-vis face à lui, dans la même position, car il toucha un genou avec le sien.

\- Ça l'est, mais mon aîné m'a fait visiter avant.

\- Tu es venu avec ton frère ? se renseigna-t-il.

Naruto sourit à l'explication de son inconnu. Apparemment, il avait été traîné ici pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'être aveugle et de ressentir au quintuple, comme son grand-frère malvoyant.

\- Et comme tu trouves l'expérience pour le moment ?

\- Pas terrible, j'allais justement partir avant qu'un inconnu me fonce dedans pour m'obliger à lui porter de l'attention.

\- Je suppose que ça a fonctionné, vu que tu es là, avec moi.

\- Pour le moment oui.

Ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile de le faire céder, mais il adorait les défis.

\- Combien de temps avant que tu acceptes de m'allonger sur ce lit pour me baiser ?

\- Une heure, plus ou moins.

Naruto gémit de frustration.

\- Tu es cruel.

\- Et toi, trop impatient.

\- Mon plus grand défaut dans ma vie personnelle, mais ma plus grande qualité dans ma vie professionnelle.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de les lancer sur un sujet qui les tient un bon moment, pourtant, son inconnu resta évasive sur son métier, tandis que lui en parla sans retenue.

\- Si tu rapportes autant d'argent à ta boîte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi bas dans la hiérarchie.

\- Parce que mon supérieur prend tous les mérites.

\- Et tu ne fais rien ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans ton caractère.

Naruto sourit dans le noir. L'homme ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, en quelques mots échangés, il semblait l'avoir cerné.

\- Pour être totalement honnête, je vais partir de la boîte dans laquelle je suis. Une entreprise m'a repéré et je suis en train de négocier mon contrat. Je sais ce que je vaux et ce que je mérite. Ils le savent aussi. Ils font un peu traîner les choses pour que je baisse mes exigences, mais je ne vais rien lâcher.

\- Ton patron va s'en mordre les doigts quand il se rendra compte qu'il a perdu un super élément.

\- S'il s'en rend compte. Il ne me connaît même pas. C'est le genre de patron qui ne se mélange pas au petit peuple. Il est dans sa tour en cristal. Tu vois le genre.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais il s'attendait à une réponse qui ne vient pas, ainsi, il tendit la main devant lui pour s'assurer que son inconnu n'avait pas disparu. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une bouche qui embrassa ses doigts délicatement. Sa main passa sur la joue douce et des cheveux soyeux l'effleurèrent. Il repoussa la mèche derrière une oreille avant de revenir aux lèvres, dont il retraça le contour. Il sentit un frisson sous ses doigts, qui l'encouragea.

\- Je vais t'embrasser.

\- Essaye, le provoqua son vis-à-vis de la voix grave et tentatrice.

Naruto se déplaça pour se rapprocher davantage. Il prit le visage en coupe, ses pouces à la commissure des lèvres et se pencha, le goûtant au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Ce fut exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Les lèvres de son inconnu, étaient fines et douces. Il avait opté pour un chaste baiser, mais il avait envie de plus et comptait l'avoir. Il se pressa pour plus de contacts, mais leurs jambes faisaient barrière.

Il grogna de frustration avant de couiner de surprise quand les mains puissantes de son futur amant l'agrippèrent pour l'obliger à le chevaucher. Il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, leurs torses se touchant complètement à présent. Il sentit l'érection naissante contre ses fesses et la sienne frottait contre le ventre plat.

Il s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de son inconnu, une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à tourner sa tête pour approfondir le baiser. Leur langue se toucha sans hésitation, s'apprivoisant sans difficulté, elles se voulaient, se goûtaient et en redemandaient.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, haletant.

\- J'aimerais savoir à quoi, tu ressembles, avoua-t-il tout bas comme un secret.

\- Comment aimerais-tu que je sois ?

Naruto se mit à réfléchir, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idéal ou de type. Ce qu'il appréciait chez ses partenaires, même d'une nuit, c'est ce qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir, ni plus, ni moins. Alors, provocant, il répondit :

\- Nu, t'enfonçant en moi avec volupté.

\- Ça tombe bien, je t'imaginais de la même façon.

C'était le top départ. Sans préavis, ils plongèrent à nouveau dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils avaient soif de l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été privés d'eau depuis des années. L'homme le souleva aisément pour l'allonger sur le dos, dans le lit. Ses jambes se croisèrent sur les fesses, qui se contractaient délicieusement pour faire frotter leur érection.

Précipitamment, il défit la chemise qui lui barrait la route, mais une main sur son torse l'obligea à s'enfoncer dans les coussins.

\- Bon sang, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Même maintenant, tu vas me faire attendre.

\- Tu es trop impatient. Je vais t'apprendre à savourer.

\- Tu as intérêt à me donner l'orgasme de ma vie, sinon tu seras classé dans mes pires coups.

L'inconnu accepta le défi en le surplombant de tout son corps. Dans le noir, Naruto se sentit tout fébrile, étouffé par son aura imposante. Il se laissa complètement faire. Une main se faufila sous son t-shirt caressant son téton tandis que l'autre pressait sa cuisse pour que leur sexe continue de se donner envie.

Une bouche lui grignota le cou et il découvrit une zone érogène à la base de sa mâchoire. Il gémit, s'accrochant aux cheveux, forçant la bouche à adorer cette partie de peau. Il leva les hanches pour plus de friction, mais l'homme mit un coup de bassin qui le cloua dans le lit. Son membre, à présent dur comme de la pierre, lui faisait mal d'être aussi comprimé dans son jean. Il devait le libérer.

Glissant une main entre leurs deux corps, il fit sauter son bouton et défit sa braguette, plongeant sa main pour caresser son sexe. À peine eut-il fait un va-et-vient libérateur que son poignet fut ramené au-dessus de sa tête, son second poignet le rejoignit et il se retint d'étrangler son amant.

Il se promit que, si l'occasion se représentait dans une nuit comme celle-là, il lui ferait payer.

Il savoura des baisers papillon le long de ses bras avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour cueillir les lèvres fines à la volée.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda l'inconnu en relâchant ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner cette information, alors que tu joues avec moi.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Son amant ne supportait visiblement pas qu'on lui dise non, mais il n'était pas question d'être le seul frustré ce soir.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, entendit-il avant que son jean soit brusquement retiré.

Il s'attendait à ce que son boxer suive le même chemin, mais rien. Son membre resta comprimé tandis qu'une bouche se posait dessus. Il sentit des dents le grignoter par-dessus le tissu et ça le rendit fou. Deux mains écartèrent ses jambes et une langue taquine trouva son anus protégé pour le lécher. Naruto ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de tirer sur la tignasse entre ses jambes et prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il se sentit prêt à éjaculer dans son sous-vêtement, comme un adolescent prépubère, les caresses s'arrêtèrent.

\- Enlève-le, lui ordonna l'inconnu.

Le poids se fit moins lourd, Naruto devina que ce dernier se déplaçait et il en profita pour se libérer de sa prison de tissu. Quand il reprit place dans les draps, une bouche vient aussitôt lui embrasser le bout du gland. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un gémissement. Un souffle frais le fit frissonner et le coup de langue le perdit complètement.

Il agrippa la tête réclamant plus :

\- Suce-moi tout de suite.

\- Le mot magique.

Naruto allait mourir de frustration si c'était possible.

\- Suce-moi tout de suite. S'il. Te. Plaît.

\- Bon garçon.

Cet homme méritait vraiment une bonne leçon pour le prendre de haut, mais pas tout de suite, pas alors que son sexe était englouti par une bouche gourmande et fraiche. Il gémit de satisfaction. En temps normal, ce genre de préliminaire le chauffait petit à petit. Seulement là, la fraicheur inhabituelle qui l'entourait l'embrasa sans attendre. Il resserra ses doigts dans la tignasse, comme un point d'ancrage, pour ne pas perdre pied.

\- Qu'est-ce… que… c'est ? réussit-il à articuler entre deux tremblements.

La bouche délaissa son sexe pour venir s'écraser contre la sienne. Il sentit qu'on insérait quelque chose entre ses lèvres et il laissa un goût de menthe l'envahir. Un bonbon.

\- Sérieusement ? ricana-t-il contre la bouche fine.

Son inconnu revint à l'assaut de sa cavité chaude et Naruto lui rendit la sucrerie qui craqua en retrouvant son propriétaire. Ce dernier semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et il le laissa faire avec plaisir. Son sexe fut de nouveau cajolé, mais avant que la fraîcheur disparaisse, la bouche se perdit plus bas entre ses cuisses. Il ouvrit les siennes en haletant furieusement, il se détendit sans difficulté, profitant de la caresse intime.

Son corps se contracta pour lui signaler sa jouissance prochaine, mais comme quelques minutes auparavant, son amant s'arrêta juste avant, le frustrant.

\- S'il te plaît, couina-t-il dans un besoin désespéré d'éjaculer.

L'inconnu s'allongea de tout son long sur lui et bougea des hanches, lentement, très lentement, mimant l'acte sexuel. Pour toute réponse, Naruto mit une main sur le torse qui le surplombait et l'autre sur le bras, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau comme une punition pour ne pas le délivrer. Son amant grogna de mécontentement avant de se venger, il plongea dans son cou et mordit, le marquant, puis se redressa pour le torturer encore plus. S'installant entre ses cuisses, Naruto sentit le sexe prendre place à son entrée.

Le gland passa son anneau avant de ressortir. Le manège dura plusieurs secondes avant que Naruto n'en puisse plus, ce dernier se redressa légèrement pour attraper les fesses et le tirer brutalement en lui.

\- Aaaah oui ! anhéla-t-il avant de murmurer que c'était délicieux.

\- Tu es tellement serré, chuchota-t-on à son oreille. Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'un préservatif ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, savourant de sentir pleinement son amant avant de repousser les hanches. Ses derniers tests, après un malencontreux accident de capote déchirée, n'étaient pas encore revenus.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien, avoua-t-il à contre-cœur.

Il regretta à la seconde où il prit cette décision, mais c'était la plus sensée. Il n'avait jamais pris de risque et ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui, surtout avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas pu voir. L'homme ressortit de lui, s'éloigna avant de revenir. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sachet déchiré puis d'une capote qu'on déroulait. Pour la première fois, son amant ne le fit pas attendre et s'enfonça de nouveau en lui.

\- Je te préfère sans protection, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe.

Naruto pensait la même chose, mais il n'allait pas laisser ce petit détail lui gâcher le moment. Il invita son amant à bouger d'un mouvement de bassin. Son amant sortit lentement avant de rentrer brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche dans une complaisance sans nom. Son souffle se coupa quand il reproduisit le même mouvement et ça menaçait de le rendre fou. Les mouvements étaient calculés et contrôlés, l'obligeant à avancer au bord du précipice avant de le tirer en arrière. Naruto voulait sauter.

\- Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Parce que je suis le meilleur.

Naruto se mit à rire par intermittence, entre chaque coup de reins. Apparemment, son amant avait une certaine estime de lui et avoir suggéré qu'il serait son pire coup avait mis sa fierté a mal. Naruto émit un petit cri de surprise quand son vis-à-vis les bascula sur le côté. Sur le flanc, une main froide se perdit sur sa fesse, avant de descendre sur l'arrière de sa cuisse puis de l'obliger à se positionner sur celles de son inconnu.

Ce dernier était entre ses jambes, tandis que lui, passait ses bras autour de sa tête pour le coller contre son torse. Il n'avait jamais été si étroitement liés à un amant quelconque, même avec Kiba, il n'y avait jamais eu de rapprochement aussi intime.

Grâce à la position, l'inconnu put faire des mouvements amples et profonds, touchant directement sa prostate. Il ne retint pas ses souffles saccadés, qui embrassèrent son amant, ce dernier bougea de plus en plus rapidement, se retirant de moins en moins, dans de petits mouvements puissants et irréguliers. Naruto resserra son étreinte et gémit sous les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa cuisse pour que son corps s'ouvre davantage.

\- Je vais…

Naruto ne put en dire plus que son corps se mit à trembler, ses parois anales se contractèrent autour du sexe en lui et il se cambrant en jouissant entre eux. Son amant jura contre lui avant de se libérer à son tour.

Naruto n'était pas devin, mais il était sûr que l'homme dans ses bras s'en voulait d'être venue aussi vite. Il sourit dans le noir avant de décoller leur corps en sueur, il chercha le visage qu'il prit entre ses mains avant de planter un baiser sauvage. Ça avait été très bon et, même si son corps en réclamait, il préféra rester dans ce nuage post-orgasmique entre les bras de son inconnu.

Cependant, son amant ne semblait pas être du même avis quand il le remit sur le dos pour le pilonner sans ménagement, son sexe encore dure en lui, obligeant le sien à reprendre vie. Naruto décida de lâcher prise et de se laisser complètement faire, heureux que l'homme souhaite le combler plus que de le frustrer à présent.

XxX

Rhabillé, Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir tâté les murs. Il devait reconnaître que ça avait été une super expérience au point qu'il n'allait pas terminer la nuit avec Kiba. Quand sa main gauche rencontra la poignée de porte et la droite, un interrupteur, il hésita.

\- Fais-le, tu en meurs d'envie, entendit-il dans son dos.

Son amant s'était faufilé contre lui, il sentit le souffle sur sa nuque et il frissonna encore de désir alors qu'il venait d'avoir deux orgasmes vertigineux. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il alluma.

\- Et le charme est rompu, s'amusa-t-il en se retournant lentement pour découvrir l'identité de son inconnu.

Seulement quand il plongea dans des abysses puissants, il se décomposa sur place. Son amant semblait apprécier la vue, le détaillant de haut en bas avec gourmandise. Naruto ne fut même pas surpris une seule seconde que l'homme ne le reconnaisse pas et continue de le regarder comme une proie.

Pourtant, ce dernier fronça des sourcils devant son expression médusée. Naruto examina son inconnu sous toutes les coutures, pour être sûr, il le toucha même à nouveau pour confirmer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais non.

Ses cheveux de jais dans une coupe asymétrique, la blancheur de sa peau, ce corps en longueur dans un parfait costume qui laissait quand même deviner une musculature travaillée, il l'avait si souvent vu à travers la vitre de son bureau qu'il le reconnaîtrait n'importe où, mais apparemment pas dans n'importe quelle situation. Pas dans le noir.

\- Il y a un problème ? entendit-il.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Monsieur Uchiha.

Il s'inclina légèrement pour montrer son respect, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en présence de ses supérieurs. Supérieur dont l'homme faisait partie, étant son patron. Un patron qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré face à face ou sans un couloir entre eux, ne se souciant pas une seule seconde de ses employés au bas de l'échelle.

En relevant les yeux vers son patron, Naruto comprit qu'il venait de se trahir au visage crispé qui lui faisait face alors il fit la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de sa vie. Prendre la fuite.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Je sais, c'était prévisible xD_

_Encore une histoire que j'ai hésité à publier ( j'ai même failli oublier ) car elle dort depuis plusieurs mois dans mon dossier et après relecture sans plus mais bon je passe du temps à écrire donc ça m'embête de ne pas la faire lire. Quoi qu'il arrive j'attends toujours vos retours, bon comme mauvais pour m'améliorer et vous faire lire de meilleur histoire._

_Rdv dans un mois le 14 mars pour la suite lors du White Day_


	2. White day

Sasuke, assis à son bureau, le téléphone greffé à l'oreille, écoutait vaguement son interlocuteur. Il se trouvait physiquement au travail, en ce début de semaine, mais sa tête se trouvait toujours au club secret dont il avait passé la porte samedi soir, sous l'insistance de son aîné.

Deux jours que son inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça, l'avait laissé en plan après avoir découvert son identité. Il ferma les yeux, appuya son coude sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux tandis qu'il gardait le téléphone à l'oreille. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce beau blond aux yeux bleus et au visage unique. Personne ne pouvait oublier un tel visage lumineux, surtout pas lui.

Pourtant, d'après la réaction de son amant, ils se connaissaient visiblement ou, tout du moins, l'homme le connaissait. Et ça, ça pouvait poser un problème. Le commerce était un monde de requins et il traitait avec les meilleurs, ceux qui pouvaient lui rapporter un maximum d'argent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être décrédibilisé.

L'anonymat dans ce club l'avait convaincu de s'y rendre, mais, après le moment intense qu'il avait passé avec cet inconnu, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser partir sans voir son visage.

Quand son amant avait hésité à partir, Sasuke avait compris que le sentiment était partagé et quand il avait découvert le visage de l'homme, il n'avait eu aucun regret. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que son vis-à-vis le regarde horrifié, mais, surtout, à ce que ce dernier s'incline respectueusement et l'appel par son nom.

Il devait trouver de qui il s'agissait.

_\- J'espère que ça ne nous empêchera pas de continuer à travailler ensemble._

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, revenant à lui en entendant cette phrase qui le contraria. Il travaillait avec les Hyûga depuis des années, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Il avait loupé un bout de la conversation, il chercha à rectifier le tir :

\- Neji, soit plus clair.

Un soupir lui parvint et il se crispa, pas sûr que la suite lui plaît.

_\- Écoute Sasuke, je vais être transparent avec toi. Je convoite un de tes employés depuis peu._

Sasuke se passa en revue tous ses employés compétents, car Neji était de la même trempe que lui, il ne voulait que les meilleurs. Seulement, il traitait ses collaborateurs avec générosité, ainsi, il se demandait qui le lâchait sans avoir l'honnêteté de lui dire en face ou de lui laisser une chance de proposer une meilleure offre.

_\- Il me réclame pas mal pour partir de chez toi, mais je pense que d'ici la fin de la journée, je vais accepter._

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas tout de suite ? se renseigna-t-il curieux.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je préfère être transparent. Il n'est pas un de tes proches employés et il m'a assuré que ça ne te dérangerait pas de le voir partir, mais je n'en suis pas totalement convaincu. Nous sommes le même genre d'homme, Sasuke, alors personnellement ça me mettrait en colère à perdre la personne qui m'a rapporté tous les contrats de l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke resta interdit. Orochimaru le poignardait dans le dos. Ce serpent s'était bien foutu de lui. Pas proche mon cul. Sasuke et lui se connaissaient depuis des années. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et ça payait puisque l'androgyne lui rapportait des milliards d'euros.

_\- J'ai vu Naruto à l'œuvre, c'est vraiment un bon commercial, aussi rusé qu'un renard et l'avoir dans mon entreprise serait un atout, mais notre association est plus importante. Ainsi, je préfère te le dire au cas où tu veux le retenir. Je sais que tu n'es jamais contre une bonne guerre entre nous._

Naruto ? Sasuke ne connaissait pas cet employé, il s'apprêtait à dire à Neji qu'il devait se tromper, mais s'abstint. Cette histoire n'était pas claire et il allait se renseigner avant. Il pensa à un employé qui mentait à Neji, car, clairement, ce Naruto n'était pas celui qui lui avait ramené les contrats de l'Akatsuki. Il allait en avoir le cœur net avant de prévenir son ami qu'il faisait une erreur et de mettre cet employé à la porte pour en faire un exemple.

Il raccrocha presque immédiatement avant de faire venir son secrétaire dans le bureau.

\- Oui ? demanda celui-ci en entrant.

\- Suigetsu, est-ce qu'on a un Naruto qui travaille dans l'entreprise ?

Ce dernier soupira de lassitude avant de mettre tout son poids sur une jambe et une main sur sa hanche. Dans une attitude, tout sauf respectueuse, il haussa un sourcil exaspéré tout en répondant :

\- Sérieusement, Monsieur ?

S'il ne faisait pas aussi bien son travail, Sasuke l'aurait viré depuis longtemps, mais Suigetsu était le meilleur et s'occupait de toute la paperasse, rendez-vous et autres tâches à la perfection. Il connaissait tous les employés de l'entreprise et tous les clients. Son seul défaut était qu'il se permettait de lui remonter les bretelles quand c'était nécessaire, comme maintenant apparemment.

\- Bien sûr, Naruto travaille dans l'entreprise et depuis un moment. Naruto Uzumaki. C'est le poulain d'Orochimaru. Poulain qui devrait être un cheval depuis longtemps, mais ce dernier ne le laisse pas prendre son envol.

Sasuke ne fit même pas attention aux mots mal associés par son secrétaire. Heureusement qu'il faisait un effort devant les gens importants. Il connecta rapidement toutes les informations. Celles de Neji, celles qu'il connaissait d'Orochimaru et de l'Akatsuki, ainsi que celles où Suigetsu venait de lui fournir. Il y avait un menteur dans son entreprise et il n'aimait pas ça. Il espérait fortement qu'il s'agissait de ce Naruto et non de son fidèle employé sinon, ça allait très mal se finir pour lui.

\- D'ailleurs ça m'a toujours étonné que vous ne vous soyez jamais intéressé à lui… Mais, si votre cher ami ne vous en a jamais parlé.

Sasuke balaya l'acidité dans les propos de son secrétaire pour Orochimaru. Ses deux-là n'avaient jamais pu s'entendre et il ne savait pas pourquoi. La vérité ? Il s'en fichait tant que les deux travaillaient correctement, le reste lui était égal.

\- Je vais aller le voir. Son bureau ? réclama-t-il en se levant dans son siège.

\- Dixièmes étages, demandez directement à Kiba de vous amener à lui.

Sasuke regarda son secrétaire, lui intimant silencieusement d'en dire plus. Avec un autre soupir, Suigetsu répondit :

\- Kiba Inuzuka. Un brun, les cheveux en bataille, il sera à la réception normalement. Sérieusement, Monsieur, il faut vraiment que vous appreniez à connaître vos employés et pas seulement ceux qui vous rapportent des contrats à minimum six chiffres. Je suis sûr que si vous échangiez avec les autres, ils auraient davantage envie de travailler pour vous. Donnant-Donnant, mais des fois, il faut se mouiller un peu en premier.

Sans un mot et l'ignorant, Sasuke sortit de son bureau. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savaient que le patron allait prendre en compte ce conseil. Sasuke n'était pas un patron exemplaire, mais il n'était pas non plus le pire. Disons qu'il avait encore des choses à apprendre, il en était conscient et se remettait souvent en question, mais jamais il ne montrait à ses employés ses erreurs et ses faiblesses. Il avait une image à respecter.

Il descendit au dixième et avança jusqu'à l'homme décrit par Suigetsu. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière un grand bureau qui le cachait et ne releva même pas les yeux sur lui, continuant à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, réclama-t-il.

\- Il ne veut pas être dérangé. Qui le demande ?

\- Le patron.

À ses mots, l'employé, Kiba, releva intensément la tête et se décomposa devant lui. Ce dernier se leva immédiatement, faisait rouler sa chaise derrière lui avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de lui demander de le suivre. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'on le reconnaisse étant donné qu'il était le patron.

Sasuke s'enfonça dans le couloir du dixième étage, Kiba devant lui s'arrêta à une porte ouverte. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être dérangé, ce Naruto laissa le libre accès à son bureau et en tant que patron, Sasuke nota qu'il s'agissait d'une personne présente dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Il se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de Kiba, qui toquait à la porte, mais n'y fit même pas attention quand son regard accrocha une tête blonde et un visage unique, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois avant aujourd'hui, au club. Il plissa des yeux comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien son inconnu qui se trouvait devant lui, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute. Un blond aux yeux bleus avec des légères cicatrices sur les joues, ça ne courrait pas les rues.

\- Naruto, l'interpella Kiba.

Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Dans une position peu commode pour travailler. Sasuke le regarda de profil, les pieds sur son bureau et son PC portable sur les cuisses.

\- Naruto, insista Kiba en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

\- Kiba, s'il te plaît…

_Suce-moi tout de suite. S'il. Te. Plaît._ Sasuke frissonna à ce souvenir.

\- … J'ai passé un dimanche de merde, je n'avais aucune envie de venir travailler ce matin et quand tu vas savoir, qui je me suis tapé samedi soir, tu comprendras, alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille ce matin et promis je-

\- Et qui vous êtes-vous tapé pour ne pas avoir envie de venir travailler ce matin ? le coupa-t-il en voyant Kiba pâlir aux mots de son ami visiblement.

Comme au ralenti, Sasuke vit Naruto se figer et tourner lentement, très lentement sa tête dans sa direction. Quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, son employé déglutit, comprenant le pétrin dans lequel il venait de se mettre. Pour ne pas donner matière aux commérages dans son entreprise, Sasuke renvoya Kiba à son poste avant de fermer la porte aux oreilles indiscrètement.

Il balaya machinalement la pièce des yeux en s'avançant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume bleu.

\- Peu conventionnel comme façon de travailler, lança-t-il en voyant que Naruto restait dans la même position.

\- Je n'ai rien de conventionnel.

Naruto lui avait répondu avec hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se permettre et Sasuke se garda bien de lui dire qu'après avoir couché ensemble, son employé aurait pu se permettre pas mal de choses.

\- Les pieds, ordonna-t-il quand même implicitement en faisant le tour du bureau pour rejoindre son employé.

Ce dernier se redressa, le laissant se caler contre le mobilier, les bras croisés à présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau en désordre, il nota quelques noms importants sur des documents officiels avant de tomber sur deux photos. L'une montrait une femme enceinte avec un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Naruto, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de ses parents et l'autre photo présentait un groupe d'amis où il reconnut ses deux employés sans mal, un gros chien blanc à leurs côtés.

\- J'étais au téléphone avec Neji.

Il reporta son attention sur Naruto, qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, ce dernier n'était pas au courant que lui et son, peut-être, futur patron, échangeait plus que le nécessaire.

\- Monsieur Hyûga.

Naruto se gratta nerveusement le crâne en comprenant. Sasuke décida de laisser tomber le vouvoiement ainsi que l'attitude froide qu'il abordait la plupart du temps avec ses employés.

\- Il m'a dit une chose assez marrante. Apparemment, ça ne me dérangerait pas de te voir partir, enfin, c'est ce que tu penses. Je ne suis pas du même avis, surtout qu'il paraît que tu es celui qui m'a ramené tous les contrats de l'Akatsuki.

Sasuke observa les traits de son employé qui ne semblait pas mal à l'aise par cette révélation. Ce qui devrait être le cas s'il était un menteur et qu'il venait d'être démasqué.

\- Je pense qu'on a un problème. Tu vois… commença-t-il en prenant une petite pause. D'un côté, j'ai Neji, un ami, mais aussi un rival, qui veut me prendre un employé. Employé qui lui raconte ses exploits auprès de l'Akatsuki. Et de l'autre, j'ai Orochimaru, mon fidèle employé depuis une dizaine d'années, qui m'a ramené leurs contrats en mains propres. À ton avis, qui je dois croire ?

Naruto se renfonça dans son siège, un rictus aux lèvres. Il soupira, semblant évacuer le stress qu'il emmagasinait depuis son arrivée. Comme si sa réflexion l'avait aidée à se relâcher.

\- C'est vrai, nous avons un problème, mais pas d'inquiétude, il sera bientôt réglé.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le noir. Cet endroit où ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des inconnus, qui n'avaient aucune raison de se mentir.

« _\- Si tu rapportes autant d'argent à ta boîte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi bas dans la hiérarchie._

_\- Parce que mon supérieur prend tous les mérites._

_\- Et tu ne fais rien ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être dans ton caractère._

_Naruto sourit dans le noir. L'homme ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, en quelques mots échangés, il semblait l'avoir cerné._

_\- Pour être totalement honnête, je vais partir de la boîte dans laquelle je suis. Une entreprise m'a repéré et je suis en train de négocier mon contrat. Je sais ce que je vaux et ce que je mérite. Ils le savent aussi. Ils font un peu traîner les choses pour que je baisse mes exigences, mais je ne vais rien lâcher._

_\- Ton patron va s'en mordre les doigts quand il se rendra compte qu'il a perdu un super élément._

_\- S'il s'en rend compte. Il ne me connaît même pas. C'est le genre de patron qui ne se mélange pas au petit peuple. Il est dans sa tour en cristal. Tu vois le genre. _»

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de te défendre ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si son compte était déjà réglé, mais ce n'était pas le cas et Sasuke comptait le faire réagir.

\- Je pourrais contrer ta version avant que Neji t'engage et te virer Naruto.

\- Oui, vous pouvez. Je vous remercierai de m'empêcher de travailler avec des patrons aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre.

Sasuke grogna, son boomerang lui revenait à la figure. Avant de pouvoir rétorquer, la voix de Kiba grésilla dans le téléphone de bureau pour lui dire que son secrétaire était sur une autre ligne.

Il prit Suigetsu qui lui annonça que son rendez-vous avec Tsunade était avancé. Il grogna, peu content, d'avoir affaire à elle, avant la fin de sa journée.

« La princesse » comme il l'appelait ne lui accordait jamais totalement sa confiance et elle acceptait de lui donner que de petits contrats sans importance alors qu'elle possédait bien plus. Elle était une amie de longue date d'Orochimaru, mais un différend lui avait vite fait comprendre, qu'il ne fallait plus que les deux se retrouvent dans la même pièce.

Son attention se reporta sur Naruto qui bouffait son corps des yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sentant sûrement son regard sur lui, il releva la tête avant de la détourner comme si de rien était. Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres quand une idée germa. Il raccrocha avant de s'adresser à son employé :

\- Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui. J'ai pas mal de rendez-vous avec contrats à la clé.

\- Vous me testez ?

\- Et je t'apprends, rajouta Sasuke.

Naruto ne put pas s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il avait déjà appris pas mal de choses et seul.

\- Il a toujours quelque chose à apprendre avec moi.

\- Vous… commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Pas croyable.

Sasuke sourit, il savait que son employé se retenait de faire une réflexion désobligeante, surtout qu'il en mettrait sa main à couper, Naruto n'aurait pas hésité s'ils étaient encore que des inconnus dans le noir.

Son attitude lui convenait. Parfois, ça lui faisait défaut, comme avec Tsunade, même s'il avait essayé de s'adapter et, quelquefois, ça marchait à merveille. Il allait se faire un plaisir de le prouver à son employé. Ce dernier chargea Kiba de reprogrammer la plupart de ses rendez-vous.

Avant de sortir du bureau, Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à Naruto qui le suivait, leur torse se touchant presque et à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

\- Au fait, je pense qu'après que ma bouche ait rencontré ta queue, tu peux me tutoyer, souffla-t-il doucement avec son haleine mentholée.

Naruto déglutit et Sasuke reprit le chemin de la sortie, non sans avoir entendu son employé jurer entre ses dents et remettre discrètement son érection naissante en place.

XxX

\- Ça me coûte, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné par ta façon de procéder, avoua Naruto après un énième rendez-vous.

Sasuke afficha un rictus hautain, signifiant clairement que c'était lui le patron et son employé comprit sans mal. Le brun lui avait montré comment il s'y prenait pour rapporter des contrats à sa boîte. Comme d'habitude, il avait joué avec ses proies avant d'attaquer puis, avec certaines, il appliquait l'expression : « Une main de fer dans un gant de velours ».

Il s'adaptait, mais tous se concluaient comme il le voulait, avec une victoire. Sasuke avait très bien vu Naruto s'étrangler à plusieurs reprises sur la négociation, tant à la manière de faire qu'à la somme réclamée.

Le brun l'avait aussi testé devant ses clients, prenant un risque de faire capoter les associations, mais Naruto l'avait agréablement surpris en rentrant dans son jeu. Ce n'était peut-être pas la façon de travailler de son employé, mais ce dernier lui avait fait confiance et l'avait suivi en appuyant tous ses points et en apportant de nouveaux arguments.

Naruto avait une capacité d'adaptation impressionnante et, avec Tsunade, il allait en avoir plus que besoin. Ce serait l'ultime test avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Pour Tsunade, ça va être un peu plus compliqué, mais on doit absolument repartir avec un contrat et pas n'importe lequel, je veux le plus important. Je veux le pharmaceutique, expliqua Sasuke.

\- Oh, quelqu'un qui te résiste, se moqua Naruto. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

Sasuke laissa son employé le charrier avant de lui faire un topo sur le personnage et les précédentes rencontres entre eux. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée, puis se firent accueillir par Shizune, la secrétaire. Elle les guida jusqu'à Tsunade, qui les ignora presque, trop préoccupée par son écran d'ordinateur.

La secrétaire la gronda tout en lui disant que ce n'était pas le moment, mais Sasuke n'y fit pas attention, il avait l'habitude que « la princesse » daigne lui accorder de son temps que quand elle le pouvait. Elle grogna pour la forme avant de claquer son écran et d'échanger des politesses avec lui.

Sasuke présenta Naruto, qui faisait un tour visuel des lieux.

\- Encore un nouveau pour essayer de m'amadouer Uchiha ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Vous savez que vous avez zéro crédibilité depuis que je vous ai vus essayer de mettre mon petit-frère dans votre lit et m'envoyer un petit blond n'est pas votre meilleure idée, vous savez que je les mange tout cru, lança-t-elle sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je préférerais que ce soit votre petit-frère qui me dévore, rétorqua Naruto. C'est lui ? demanda-t-il, en se pencha sur une photo qu'il apercevait de sa place, sur le bureau.

Tsunade hocha de la tête avant de se mettre à rire franchement. La repartie de Naruto lui plaisait visiblement. Sasuke remercia sa bonne étoile. Heureusement que son employé connaissait son orientation sexuelle et qu'il rebondissait sur tous les sujets.

\- Bon et si on allait manger ? proposa sa cliente après avoir discuté rapidement de Nawaki, son cadet.

\- Tsunade, j'aimerais que nous parlions avant-

\- Bonne idée, je suis affamé, le coupa Naruto.

Sasuke resta un peu con devant « La Princesse » et Naruto, qui se levait et s'en allaient comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il les suivit en jurant entre ses dents. C'était la première fois qu'on l'ignorait de la sorte.

\- Je crois qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre, entendit-il dans la limousine, alors qu'il s'était renfrogné comme un enfant dans son siège.

Trait de caractère qu'il conservait depuis toujours, quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, seulement ça n'était jamais arrivé au travail. Sasuke aurait dû se reprendre et c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours d'habitude quand certains clients s'amusaient à lui dire non, mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, une intuition lui disait d'être le plus naturel possible. C'est ce que Naruto faisait et Tsunade aimait, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Sûrement pas, mais par sa faute, j'ai dû reprogrammer tous mes clients et vous, arrêter votre partie de poker, alors pour se faire pardonner, c'est lui qui va payer.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, pesta-t-il en regardant ses mails.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un restaurant, l'Ichiraku, dans une ambiance décontractée. Une serveuse les installa avant de leur tendre le menu et prendre les apéritifs. Sasuke voulut commander une bonne bouteille de vin, mais Tsunade l'arrêta rapidement pour commander du saké, Naruto suivi, sous son regard désapprobateur, lui resta finalement à l'eau gazeuse.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi, la princesse, se moqua Tsunade à son intention. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette entreprise ? Vous êtes tellement différent, enchaîna-t-elle en regardant Naruto.

\- Les opposés s'attirent, lâcha Sasuke dans son menu, sans réfléchir.

Devant le silence qui s'était installé, il leva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de ses vis-à-vis. Naruto se retourna sérieusement vers la blonde, tout en lui demandant :

\- Vous croyez que je peux porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire. Ces deux-là, ça allait être quelque chose, il préféra se faire tout petit et les laisser dans leur monde, si ça pouvait lui rapporter le contrat pharmaceutique, il ferait avec.

XxX

Tandis qu'ils terminaient leur dessert, le contrat n'avait toujours pas été évoqué, il avait laissé Naruto faire comme bon lui semblait et diriger le rendez-vous, mais ce dernier avait oublié sa place et son professionnalisme. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand, à sa grande surprise, Tsunade aborda le sujet :

\- Parlons un peu affaires.

\- Pourquoi gâcher ce super moment ? rétorqua Naruto et Sasuke faillit l'étrangler.

Son employé fit signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle vienne à leur table.

\- Tsunade, vous savez ce que nous voulons, ça ne change pas depuis des mois. Or, vous refusez de nous l'accorder et vous ne donnez ce contrat à personne, mais vous restez en partenariat avec nous. Vous savez que nous méritons ce contrat, mais pour une raison inconnue, vous vous obstinez. Ainsi, je vous propose quelque chose.

La serveuse arriva et il commanda trois digestifs avec un paquet de cartes.

\- Vous aimez jouer Tsunade ?

Cette dernière sourit avant que Naruto continue :

\- Un petit pari, ça vous tente ? Si je gagne, le contrat est pour nous et si je perds vous allez devoir le donner à quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

Sasuke se décomposa quand « la princesse » accepta dans un éclat de rire, alors que lui voyait des millions d'euros lui filer entre les doigts.

XxX

\- Ça me coûte, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné par ta façon de procéder, avoua Sasuke en reprenant mot pour mot ceux de son employé.

Naruto retira sa veste de costume pour la place sur le dos de son siège de bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir encore des choses à apprendre.

Comme d'habitude, Sasuke ne le reconnut pas, mais c'était la vérité. Cette journée lui avait beaucoup plu, le duo qu'il formait avec Naruto lui avait permis de faire un sans-faute aujourd'hui. Ils se complétaient plutôt bien. Son employé avait cerné « la princesse » à merveille et l'avait battu sur son propre terrain. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait autant de malchance ?

Qu'importe, il avait découvert un employé qui marchait à l'instinct et qui ne se mettait aucune barrière, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle, il avait eu autant de contrats. Contrats dont ils avaient dressé la liste ensemble. Sasuke allait avoir une sacrée discussion avec Orochimaru, quand ce dernier rentrerait de vacances.

Sasuke revint se placer près de lui tandis que son employé s'assit.

\- Alors, après ce moment passé ensemble, est-ce que tu veux toujours partir de l'entreprise ou, j'ai une chance de te convaincre de rester ?

Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège et le regarda silencieusement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Sasuke se repassa la soirée du samedi dans les moindres détails et il jurait que son vis-à-vis faisait la même chose, il en eut la confirmation quand ce dernier affirma :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Sasuke fit abstraction de cette remarque et lui fit une offre qui ne se refusait pas. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Naruto avait demandé à Neji, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il propose plus que ce que son employé avait espéré. Sasuke était comme ça, un patron qui récompensait aux mérites.

\- Écoute, la journée n'est pas terminée. Réfléchis-y correctement et si jamais tu veux continuer à travailler pour moi, viens me rejoindre dans ma tour de cristal pour conclure le contrat.

Sur ces mots, il prit la porte et partit en direction de son bureau. Sasuke laissa à Naruto du temps, il ne voulait pas que son employé prenne une décision aussi hâtive, qu'ils pourraient tous les deux regretter.

XxX

La journée avait pris fin depuis plusieurs heures quand Sasuke sortit la tête de sa paperasse. Il se laissa aller et tourna son siège en direction du grand tableau représentant le ciel étoilé qui ornait son mur blanc. Il adorait ce tableau, car la grande ville ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vue aussi magnifique de la nature et que ce paysage l'apaisait.

\- Je peux entrer, entendit-il après deux coups à la porte de son bureau ouvert.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, bras et jambes croisées, installé contre la chambarde. Après avoir vu les heures s'écouler, il ne l'attendait plus. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à rentrer et son employé vint se poster à ses côtés. À son image dans la matinée, Naruto se cala contre le meuble, tout proche de lui, mais une flamme indécente dansait dans ses océans.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ta proposition, Sasuke, et j'ai vraiment envie d'accepter…

Sasuke fronça des sourcils devant l'attitude suspicieuse de son employé, il attendait le « maïs ».

\- …mais avant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu prévois de conclure ce contrat.

Tout en parlant, Naruto avait tendu la main pour attraper sa cravate et jouer avec. Il plissa des yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il interprétait correctement les avances implicites de son employé. Pour s'en assurer, il demanda :

\- Comment aimerais-tu que je le conclue ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en tirant sur son accessoire pour le défaire. Sans bouger, Sasuke le laissa se placer derrière lui, une main sur son torse le caressant jusqu'à son épaule puis sa vue fut entravée par sa cravate. Il resta silencieux, attendant. Un souffle à son oreille le fit frissonner.

\- J'aimerais qu'il se conclue comme on l'a entamé samedi. Tu crois que c'est possible patron ?

\- Je crois que je peux t'accorder ça, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Pourquoi cette soudaine audace ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ça lui était égal. Sasuke en avait envie depuis ce matin. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que son employé et son amant du club étaient la même personne. Il avait passé un super moment avec cet inconnu, sans prise de tête, oubliant ce qu'il était et qui pesait dans son quotidien. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver un partenaire honnête quand il brassait des milliards, alors jusqu'à maintenant, il se contentait de coups d'un soir.

L'expérience à l'aveugle avait été enrichissante et il pensait la renouveler, mais il ne pensait pas revoir son premier amant aussi vite et que ce dernier veuille remettre ça.

Il ne comptait pas passer à côté, même s'il s'agissait d'un employé. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se méfier de Naruto, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Une petite voix intérieure lui disait que son employé était un homme de principe et qu'il n'aurait pas de problème avec lui, si les choses étaient claires et nettes entre eux.

\- Je m'étais promis de te faire payer, si on avait la chance de se retrouver, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir cette chance aussi vite.

Sasuke laissa un rictus victorieux s'étirer sur ses lèvres en repensant à sa mini-torture qu'il avait fait subir à son employé quand il n'était encore qu'un inconnu. Le contact sur son corps disparut avant de subitement réapparaître. Il sentit autant qu'il entendit sa chemise être déchirée par la force brute. Il grimaça avant de se souvenir qu'il avait toujours des vêtements de rechange au travail.

\- Je savais que j'allais t'effacer ce sourire supérieur, tu es à ma merci cette fois. Tu n'es plus le patron.

Sasuke grogna, mais pas de fureur, non, d'excitation. Un feu l'embrasa violemment. Personne n'avait jamais osé prendre autant de liberté avec lui. Naruto détruisait la barrière érigée, depuis qu'il avait allumé la lumière dans la chambre de ce club. Sans hésitation. Et pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

Est-ce que son employé répondait à ses envies parce qu'il ne comptait pas rester, donc il n'aurait pas à subir les conséquences. Soudain, le silence qui s'était installé autour de lui devint pesant et il crut que Naruto l'avait laissé se ridiculiser. Il porta sa main à son bandeau, mais une main lui agrippa aussitôt le poignet dans un bruit sourd.

Le geste brusque se transforma en caresse avant d'être libéré. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Un doigt se posa à la base de sa nuque, sur son tatouage discret et retraça le contour presque religieusement. Un frison remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, quand le doigt descendit sur son torse pour jouer avec son téton et que des dents mordillèrent l'autre.

Il gémit de bien-être, laissant une de ses mains se perdre dans la tignasse blonde pour appuyer le contact. Naruto se dégagea rapidement, rompant le contact.

\- Interdiction de me toucher, sinon j'arrête tout.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il sut qu'il n'arriverait qu'à laisser échapper un son rauque et incompréhensible, donc il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Bon garçon.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Si Naruto pensait que ça allait le rendre fou de lui laisser le contrôle, parce qu'il était le patron, il se trompait. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de laisser les rênes quand on lui procurait du plaisir. Sans cérémonie, Naruto le défit de son pantalon de costume, ainsi que de son caleçon qu'il descendit jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Son sexe libre vint cogner contre son ventre, avant qu'un souffle chaud le caresse. Les mains de part et d'autre de son siège, Sasuke se retint de partir à la recherche de cette bouche gourmande pour s'y enfoncer. Sans s'y attendre, elle déposa un petit baiser sur son gland avant de l'engloutir brusquement.

Sasuke poussa un grognement rauque. C'était bon. C'était chaud. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il faisait subir à ses partenaires, mais c'était ce qui l'excitait avec Naruto. Une main se faufila jusqu'à ses testicules pour les masser, s'aventurant plus loin, mais revenant sans jamais franchir la barrière. Il ne pouvait pas écarter ses jambes comme il le voulait à cause de ses vêtements, l'obligeant à savourer les caresses expertes.

Son employé cherchait à le pousser au bord du précipice et il ne s'attendait pas à l'être aussi rapidement. Soudain, la bouche le libéra.

\- Je craque, ce n'est pas dans ma nature, entendit-il. Je te veux en moi tout de suite.

Sasuke ricana devant l'impatience de Naruto, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il attendait que ça, sentir la chaleur étouffante se resserrer autour de son membre. Son employé s'assit sur ses cuisses, prit son sexe et le redressa. Sasuke sentit la peau plissée contre son gland avant qu'elle s'ouvre pour l'accueillir. La descente fut lente et calculée, dans une respiration soutenue et, quand il rentra jusqu'à la garde, il expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu sa respiration.

\- Capote, souffla-t-il dans un moment de lucidité.

Il était clean, Sasuke n'avait jamais couché sans protection, mais si Naruto avait insisté pour mettre un préservatif samedi, c'est qui devait y avoir une raison.

\- J'ai reçu un mail dans l'après-midi du laboratoire, je n'ai rien.

Sasuke s'autorisa à bouger les mains pour trouver le visage de son amant. Une fois sur ses joues, il bougea les pouces pour trouver la commissure des lèvres.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Naruto répondit :

\- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à venir te retrouver. Je voulais te sentir, à nouveau, sans barrières entre nous.

Sasuke ne se vexa pas. À cet instant, la seule chose qui lui importait, c'était qu'il allait goûter Naruto, encore, de la meilleure des façons. Il s'occuperait du côté professionnel de leurs relations après.

\- Je vais nous faire du bien, Sasuke.

Sur cette promesse implicite, Naruto commença à remuer des hanches, le visage dans son cou crème. Ses mains se posèrent sans arrière-pensées sur les hanches qui montaient et descendaient. Sasuke se concentra sur le souffle chaud sur sa peau ainsi que sur les halètements qui étaient en train de lui faire perdre patience.

Puis, comme si son amant avait lu dans ses pensées, ce dernier se décolla pour faire de plus grands mouvements de bassin. Il s'autorisa à donner de petites impulsions avec ses mains, jusqu'à que Naruto prenne un rythme effréné. Son employé se pencha en arrière, une main sur le bureau qu'il devina aisément à cause du bruit et une entre eux. Naruto se donnait du plaisir et Sasuke l'imaginait. L'image qui se dessinait sous ses paupières le fit basculer dans le vide. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau caramel et jouit dans de longs jets puissants.

\- Sasuke !

Sa chaleur eut raison de Naruto qui contracta ses parois autour de son membre et se déversa entre eux.

Ils se laissèrent plusieurs secondes pour redescendre avant que Sasuke demande à retirer son bandeau.

Le visage rougi de Naruto lui apparut, un sourire satisfait et des yeux embrumés par l'orgasme récent. Ce dernier se cala contre son torse pour reprendre son souffle et sans réfléchir, Sasuke lui caressa le dos.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, on voit où ce partenariat nous mène.

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteur:**_

_Fin, mais vous les retrouverez dans le projet 52 ^^_

_Merci à tous les guest qui écriront sur ce dernier chapitre !_

_PS: il va falloir me trouver d'autres occasions pour poster mes TS et OS, j'en ai pleins en attente, qui ne demande qu'à sortir et à être lus._

_**Petite réponse à Guest1:** Voilà la suite, je l'avais signalé dans ma petite note de fin dans le chp 1 _

_**Petite réponse à Sakura K:** Je ne me suis pas trouvé sadique sur le précédent chp xD _

_**Petite réponse à Flo:** Haha, le mien n'est pas aussi ouvert, tu as de la chance !_

_**Petite réponse à Cosmo:** Je ne loupe jamais une publication pour les occasions ^^_

_**Petite réponse à Thea R:** Tu es la 2ème perso à avoir penser comme ça mais non xD Je n'aurais pas su comment faire ce chp si ça avait été son nouvel employeur. ça m'a même pas traversé l'esprit à vrai dire._

_**Petite réponse à Dr Lolo:** j'espère que le retour au bureau t'a plut ^^_


End file.
